


Свободный эльф

by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Felting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020
Summary: Автор - Непарный носкоед.Работа выполнена в технике сухого валяния.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Челлендж





	Свободный эльф

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - Непарный носкоед.
> 
> Работа выполнена в технике сухого валяния.


End file.
